RBST : Mission 1 (Purgatory)
Red Blood, Sweat and Tears : Mission 1 - Rogue Batman Red Robin (Timothy Drake) rides his specifically modified bike, which, interestingly, started off as a rat bike which didn't cost him any spare change, and is now equipped with two truck tires joined together at the front, same at the rear, the suspension off an Audi, headlights off a Porsche and a 6 cylinder car engine just for the heck of it. He had the money to buy 10 sports bikes, but this felt right, especially the blood red paint job. Arsenal (Roy Harper): ... Tim ... Tim: I'm on his trail, the Bat-Bike is well built but Batman is not getting a chance to launch his afterburners, because of all this traffic ... Roy, I know this is hard for you, I'm as baffled and hurt as you are ... Why would Bruce come out of retirement? And threaten to blow up the Watch Tower? ... What's Wingman's (Jason Todd) ETA? Jason: This is Wingman, whoever you're chasing is not Bruce, he's still sleeping, well the trip back to Wayne Manor wasn't a total waste, got to relive some old memories. Tim: Only Deathstroke is dumb enough to pull off a stunt like this. Roy: May or may not be Slade ... Tim: Crap! I'm losing him! Where is the impostor? A big explosion sounded off Tim: Arsenal? Roy: You guessed right, that was en EMP arrow, he's off his bike, take your next right. Tim catches up to "Batman" Tim: Not that you haven't tried this before Deathstroke, but what do you hope of gaining this time? "Batman": It ain't Slade, partner ...'' '''Jason: Deadshot ... Deadshot: You're asking me what this is about? you know me better than that wanna be bats, I'm getting paid to do this .. Red Robin: Black Mask? Billy Tockman? Two Face? Who's paying you? the possibilities are endless ... Deadshot: Aren't you supposed to be a better detective than even Batman? asking me flat out ... that's not very detective like ... I'll save you the trouble ... I'm actually going to save you some trouble this time ... I'm being paid by a colleague. Tim: (smirks) Deadshot: What's so funny partner? Tim: I knew it was Black Spider ... hahah ... I was just making sure ... only he is stubborn enough to do something as in-calculated as this, and only he has enough of a grudge against Batman to tarnish his reputation even after retirement ... 20,000 dollars were stolen off of Billy Tockman's property last week, I knew someone was planning something. Deadshot: (opens his mouth but can't say a word) Tim: By the way, Black Spider is on his way to ambush Arsenal isn't he? And since you know we work in groups, Deathstroke is in the vicinity am I correct? Deadshot: You bastard! Deadshot fires off a series of cyanide bullets, all silenced, courtesy of a LEXCORP silencer Red Robin takes cover behind his bike, but a few stray bullets are whizzing by here and there. Arsenal: Red Robin ... I can't show up to your location, Black Spider is on my trail ... I can probably shake him... Red Robin: Wingman? You're on your way here right? Wingman: Yeah, what's the problem? Red Robin: Nothing, just except Deathstroke, You won't outrun him with the type of bike he's got, try to get him on foot, watch out, he uses a .50 Gallagher and a sabre Wingman: You're acting like I haven't fought him before. The real Batman walks to his Batcave, a spectacle whether one is accustomed to it or not, the larger than life Bat-Computer wasn't the first thing to greet him, It was Ace, the Bat-Hound. The past and present (and possibly the future) of his glory days are entwined here, He looks at his case, The original batman suit, to the extreme left, followed by a working replica of the suits of all his alumni. The Batwing suit, The Batman of Russia suit (a concept where the user's blood get's mixed with Bane's venom drug), The Red Robin Suit, The Batgirl Suit, Both of Huntress' Suits, and the Wingman Suit. But unknown, to everyone, Bruce has installed a new mannequin ... Nonchalantly he works on the schematics of the new suit, Bruce adds a red, sharp Bat logo. '-- Scenecut Ends --' Boss fight against Deadshot The Player, (Red Robin) starts off with the poisoned status, losing 1% health every two seconds. There is a countdown timer awaiting Wingman's arrival. Deadshot will alternate from firing cyanide tipped bullets and attempting missile drop kicks and uppercuts, mean while Deadshot will have infinite life. Players must simply stay alive for the 1 minute it will take for Wingman to arrive. '-- Game Starts --' Deadshot empties off more cyanide tipped bullets while Red Robin evades with a hard side roll to the left. Red Robin attempts to run at the impostor Batman while Deadshot attempts an uppercut, Red Robin uses the opportunity to execute an arm drag, slamming his foe to the ground. 10 seconds gone by, Red Robin's health is at 95 % Deadshot attempts a missile drop kick whereas Red Robin simply ducks, followed by a roundhouse kick to the fake caped crusader. Red Robin backs up but couldn't dodge the round of bullets this time. 20 seconds gone by, Red Robin's health at 70 % Red Robin decides to take the evasive maneuver, running and taking cover as much as possible, occasionally meeting Deadshot with a neck and back breaker. 40 seconds gone by, Red Robin's health at 50 % Tim Drake loses patience and executes three round house kicks of his own followed by a wild right handed uppercut. 50 seconds gone by, health 45 % Deadshot attempts a missile drop kick but is only met with a raging neck breaker. '''''Time Up, Wingman Arrives. Mission Success '-- Back to cutscenes --' Wingman hops off his bike and the two Robins work together for one devastating combo attack. Deadshot presses a distress button on his belt, unknown to anyone. Wingman executes a textbook German Suplex whereas Red Robin is there from behind to turn it into a German Suplex - Plunging Neck Breaker Combo. Deadshot turns his head and is rendered unconscious. A green dragon, slithering instead of flying comes to the scene, Wingman suspects it is Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) but he usually flies in dragon form. Soon enough, the dragon turns back in to the Manhunter. Jon resumes his dragon form and carries Deadshot away, still slithering instead of flying. '-- Mission Stats --' Ranking SSS German Suplex unlocked for Red Robin Boomerang Batarangs unlocked for Red Robin Health Uograde Unlocked for Red Robin '-- Another Cutscene --' "Martian Manhunter" brings Deadshot's unconscious body to a motel room. Deathstroke and Black Spider enter. MISSION CLEAR Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hackandslash1994